It's Only Forever
by NicoJade
Summary: Oneshot. Akari and Ignis celebrate their tenth anniversary.


_It's only forever. It's not long at all~_

**Rated:** PG

**Warnings:** Really light innuendo?

**Disclaimer:** Exciting Animal March and related characters do not belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

It was eleven years ago they met, ten years ago they had gotten married, and one year ago he had finally agreed to move in with her. Tonight they would celebrate their anniversaries.

She looked in the mirror again for precisely the hundredth time that day. Brushing a stray hair back she sighed. It wasn't she didn't like what she saw, quite the opposite, it just confused her.

Smoothing down a few wrinkles in her short black dress she made her way downstairs. She was always jealous of her husband. It took her most of the day to make herself look _"pretty" _yet he had the audacity to be the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. Said man was now –beautifully- sprawled out on the couch scratching their very spoiled cat behind the ears. When he heard her enter the room he looked up and smiled. A genuine smile he gave only to her, even after ten years that smile was absolutely enthralling.

"How do I look?" She asked as she spun around once.

He looked her over slowly and simply stated. "You know I do not care much for make-up."

"I know" She pouted "I just wanted to look pretty for you. Tonight is really special and…"

In an instant he was in front of her. Placing a hand under her chin he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. "You always look beautiful to me." He smiled and kissed her again. "And that dress will look very nice on the floor."

"Is that all you ever think about?" She playfully pushed him away.

"Hn, when you come out dressed like that how could I not?" He moved in again but she quickly twisted away.

"Uh-uh! We're gonna have a proper anniversary tonight. You promised."

"I never will understand humans and their need to celebrate such events. It has only been ten years. Do you realize how many times we'll-"

"Ignis" She interrupted. "I won't be around forever." She said sadly

"Akari-"

"C'mon! Enough of this let's go celebrate!" She forced herself to smile as she took his arm and led him out the door.

***

Ignis was still very uncomfortable in town. Why they just couldn't have stayed home was beyond him. Where these sort of achievements not meant to be spent with just each other? _Alone?_

"Hello Akari! Mr. Harvest God!" A very pregnant –but somehow cheerful- Maya welcomed them.

"Maya! What are you still doing here?" Akari demanded. "You shouldn't still be working!"

Maya just laughed. "I'm fine! I'm fine! You look lovely tonight! What's the occasion?"

"It's our tenth anniversary." Akari smiled and took Ignis' hand making him look even more miserable. Ignis wasn't really big on public displays of affection.

They were seated and had ordered and were now sitting in silence. Why had she insisted they go out? She knew he didn't like going into town. She wondered to herself if she had just missed having other human contact although she was quickly coming to realize it was vastly overrated. Taking in the being in front of her she really wished they'd have stayed home tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a commotion in the kitchen. Maya had attempted to pick up a very large tray only to be reprimanded by Chase wielding a wooden spoon. Akari couldn't help but smile.

"What has you so amused?" Ignis asked from across the table.

"I was just watching Chase and Maya…" She sighed. "Ignis.. Why do you think we never had a child?"

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Did you want one?"

"I wouldn't have minded one or two." She blushed. "But… It's been ten years and besides that I'm not getting any younger."

"You are not getting any older either." He commented matter-of-factly.

"W-what?"

"Have you not noticed your aging has halted?"

It's true, she had noticed but she always just wrote it off as her natural gift of aging gracefully.

"When did.. How?"

"When we were married, I-"

"You didn't even ask me!" She stood up and yelled.

"Akari.."

She ran out the door leaving him confused at the table. Kicking off her heels she ran to find a place she could hopefully be alone for a while. In the mean time Ignis had calmly gotten up and walked out the door. Finding nothing but her shoes he sighed. It had started out to be such a perfect night.

Akari cried. She really didn't know what to think. How does one react to sudden immortality? On one hand she would never have to worry about growing old while her husband remained the same. On the other hand it was now her who had to watch the people around her age. The world would change as she remained the same could she really handle this?

It wasn't long before Ignis appeared in front of her. Dropping the shoes he took a seat next to her sobbing form. He really couldn't understand why she was so upset. Did she not marry him with the desire to stay with him forever?

"I'm sorry.." He said. "I suppose I was selfish and did not take into account you may not want to be with me forever."

Akari gasped. "Th-that's not it!" She choked. "I just… It's just that…" Looking up she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you!" She stated forcefully. "I would gladly spend an eternity with you!... I just wish… You would have mentioned something sooner. All this time I spent wondering just how long I'd get to spend with you…"

"Are you sure it is truly what you want?"

She smiled and wiped the last few tears from her eyes. "I think I can life with forever. If I get to spend it with you."

"Oh but it's only forever my dear." He stood up and took her bridal style into his arms. "It's not long at all."

"Won't you get tired of me after a while?"

"Never" He said as he started laying kisses down her neck.

"Ooh... but I do have one question.."

"What is it?" He asked as he continued on to her shoulder.

"..How?"

He stopped his worship of her body to look her in the eyes. "Your ring." He said simply. "As tradition dictates wedding rings are usually made with the feather of the blue bird. Yours." He said kissing her hand. "Is made with the feather of a phoenix."

"So if I take it off?..."

"By now the spell has taken hold and no longer requires the ring. It was simply a catalyst."

"Then-"

"Enough questions." He said roughly. "It is time you accepted your punishment."

"What?!"

"You made quite a scene when you left me there. Now you must face the consequences."

In a instant they were back home. In a single movement he removed Akari's dress and tossed it to the floor.

"See?" He smiled wickedly. "I told you it'd look nice there."

Akari laughed as he pushed her down onto the bed resuming where he had left off earlier. That is until Akari slipped her hands under his robe. All restraint was quickly thrown out the window at that point.

_'One thing about Ignis' _She thought as her mind began to fog. _'Even after ten years it's never boring.'_

***

_~A few seasons later~_

"Ignis" She said from the doorway.

"Hm?" He looked up from his torture of the cat.

"I'm pregnant…"

"I know." He said as he resumed pestering the feline.

"You know? But how could you...?"

"How could you not be?" He smirked.

"We've been married for ten years!"

"And not once before had you mentioned you wanted children. If you would have only said something sooner I would have gladly obliged."

* * *

One shot written for the Harvest God fanclub on the Ushi No Tane forums. I can honestly say I don't care about reveiws but feel free to comment if you so desire~ Thanks for reading.


End file.
